Reborned
by Odysseoz
Summary: Primeros 4 Capítulos. Historia sobre un sacerdote Humano, que al verse transformado en un Undead, decide adaptarse a su nueva vida. Primera Historia que hago, ojala les guste. Pronto proximos capitulos
1. Chapters 1 to 4

**_"REBORNED"_**

**Primer Capítulo: "Sacerdote Montaraus"**

Era un día normal en Stormwind y la luz de la ciudad no dejaba sombras ni en las esquinas más remotas. Este glorioso brillo se esparcía por la ciudad, dibujando la paz de una civilización maravillosa. Dentro de ella se encontraba el orfanato, que estaba situado al lado de la Catedral de la ciudad, donde sacerdotes y paladines eran entrenados para el servicio del ejército de la Alianza. En ese orfanato había un niño que no tenía nombre y de la muerte de sus padres solo se sabía que habían sido asesinados por alguien o algo terrible. Este niño se sentaba en la fuente en frente de la Catedral todos los días, esperando que algún día el pudiera ser como esos sacerdotes y paladines que disponían de poderes sagrados para defender a los inocentes.

Pasaron los años, y el que era niño se había convertido en adolescente. Pero sin embargo el deseo de su niñez seguía siendo el mismo, quemándolo por dentro, como si ese deseo lo estuviera llamando.

Este joven caminaba por Distrito de Comercio de la ciudad, observando a los guerreros y mercenarios que visitaban la ciudad solo para reabastecerse y luego salir a combatir de nuevo. Una vez logro ver que 5 paladines de alto rango se dirigían a la Catedral, al parecer traían un mensaje de suma importancia.

Se dirigió a la Catedral con apuro, solo para encontrar lo que nunca se espero que le tocaría. Estaban reclutando para la escuela de paladines, ya que las bajas en las batallas habían sobrepasado lo esperado, y al parecer el comandante de una de las legiones había muerto en la contienda, y su hijo, Baranor, había quedado a cargo y había decidido reclutar nuevos guerreros.

Había dos largas filas frente a dos grandes escritorios. Cada uno con dos paladines de alto rango preguntando datos personales y firmando papeles. El joven se apresuró en ponerse en una de las filas, era el único que no portaba alguna especia de armadura o arma llamativa, solo llevaba una camisa de algodón y unos pantalones rasgados. Luego de unas horas, se encontraba frente al paladín que al levantar su mirada le sonrió y le dijo: "Niño, sabes para que estamos reclutando?", el le contesto: "Para combatir a los Renegados en el Norte….Señor!", - "Y has visto alguna vez a uno?", - "No señor, soy un huérfano del orfanato, Señor!" – "Lo siento pero no quiero poner la vida de un niño en peligro, no podría cargar con ese tipo de culpa." – "Pero señor, tengo la edad que usted pide." –" Lo se, pero no te registrare, no eres un hombre todavía" – "Mis padres fueron asesinados por los Renegados, señor, le suplico que me de una oportunidad" – El paladín lo miro fijamente, y le dijo: "Lo siento, tal vez en otra ocasión hijo….siguiente!!".

El joven miro hacia el suelo y giro hacia su izquierda para no estorbar en la fila. Pero cuando levanto la mirada sus ojos recibieron una luz destellante que le causo un dolor, se refregó los ojos y miro nuevamente. Era un hombre de pelo negro, alto, que portaba la armadura de un comandante de alguna legión, el casco de la armadura brillaba tan intensamente que con suerte pudo distinguir su color de pelo. El hombre levanto sus brazos y se saco su brillante casco. El joven se dio cuenta en seguida de que era Baranor, el hijo del comandante muerto. El hombre se arrodillo y dijo: "Vienes a registrarte, hijo?" – "N…no….no señor…digo, si señor" – Baranor dijo: "Hahaha!, y que haces a un lado de la fila, fórmate rápido que no tenemos mucho tiempo!" – " Pero señor, yo quise registrarme pero no me aceptaron" – "Que lastima, pareces un joven inteligente y de buen corazón…..Ven sígueme." – Baranor comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de la Catedral, y el joven lo siguió, contemplando sus hombreras doradas que llevaban un pañuelo azul con el símbolo de la Alianza.

Baranor comenzó a platicar con uno de los sacerdotes de la Catedral. El joven se sentó en una de las bancas y espero sin entender lo que pasaba. Al cabo de unos minutos, Baranor se arrodillo en frente de el y le dijo: "Joven, tu espíritu me dice que debo convertirte en un guerrero de la alianza, pero no puedo dejarte ser un paladín, es tu dedición si quieres convertirte en un sacerdote y apoyar nuestra causa, lo harás?" – El joven no lo pensó dos veces y dijo: "Si señor!, lo haré!, se lo agradezco mucho!" – Baranor le acarició la cabeza y se marchó sin decir adiós. El joven le quedo mirando, pero una mano le toco el hombro y le dijo con una voz calida: "Cual es tu nombre?" – "No tengo señor, pero los del orfanato me llaman Montaraus" – "Muy bien Montaraus, acompáñame para comenzar tu entrenamiento".

(10 años después…En una de las batallas de Alterac Valley.)

"Montaraus!!, protege el flanco derecho, lleva tus tropas ahí para que no pasen esa colina!, has todo lo que este a tu alcance para que no pasen!!" – Montaraus asintió con la cabeza a Baranor y se dispuso a cabalgar con su división hacia la colina. En plena batalla llegó un mensajero que al llegar al lado de Montaraus le dijo: "El comandante Baranor dice que deben retirarse" – "Pero estamos ganando!, estas seguro de que dijo eso?" – "Si señor, CUIDADO!" – Uno de los renegados había saltado encima del mensajero, clavándole una daga en el pecho, pero para cuando se alejo del mensajero, un pilar de fuego calló del cielo, quemando sus huesos y dejándolos en polvo. Montaraus se paró cerca del mensajero, y comenzó a rezar. Uno de los sacerdotes que estaba cerca dijo: "Señor Montaraus, el comandante Baranor nos ordeno que no reviviéramos cadáveres, ya que podían estar infectados y …." – "Calla!, cúbreme para terminar mi plegaria!" – Montaraus termino su plegaria y una gran luz que bajo del cielo ilumino el cadáver del mensajero, y en unos segundos el mensajero abrió sus ojos y comenzó a respirar, luego dijo: "Señor, he visto las sombras y los pensamientos de los renegados, debemos retirarnos, confíe en mi!" – Montaraus dijo: "Esta bien…RETIRADA!!" – Esperó a que sus tropas estuvieran frente a el para poder invocar las cadenas de luz sobre el ejercito no – muerto, de esa forma se atrasarían. Pero cuando se dio la vuelta para conjurar el hechizo, una flecha penetró en su hombrera, y luego otra más en su pierna. Montaraus callo al suelo, miro hacia atrás y no había nadie, todos se habían ido. Miro a su caballo, pero había sido derribado. Se dio cuenta de que este era su fin. No tenía el tiempo suficiente para rezar una plegaria de curación desesperada, pero si disponía del tiempo para rezar la última plegaria que había aprendido en la escuela de sacerdotes, la Explosión Sagrada. Comenzó a rezar, y se tomo el tiempo justo para que el ejército no – muerto estuviese en frente de el, terminó sus palabras, y una luz calida salió de su pecho, Montaraus cerró sus ojos.

El comandante Baranor quedó cegado por la luz que venía desde la colina en donde estaba Montaraus, y le dijo a su ayudante: "¡Que diablos fue eso!" – El ayudante respondió: "Parece que fue una explosión sagrada, señor" – "Pero nunca había visto una tan grande en mi vida¿Puede ser que Montaraus…?".

**Segundo Capítulo: "El nacer de los muertos"**

Sentía frió y miedo, no sabía donde estaba y como había llegado ahí. Logré mover mis brazos, ellos crujieron al principio, y los comencé a soltar de a poco, mientras lo hacía, ellos chocaban contra paredes que estaban alrededor mío, paredes de madera, estiré mi brazo hacia arriba pero me encontré con otra que estaba muy cerca de mi cara. Comencé a desesperarme, no sabía quien o que me había puesto en ese lugar, estaba tan confundido que empecé a golpear las paredes. Luego de un rato de empujar y golpear esta caja en la que me encontraba, escuche una voz profunda que decía: "Al fin!, ya estaba arto de que no despertara!". Un miedo inmenso en forma de escalofrío me recorrió la espalda y subió por ella, dejándome paralizado al ver que alguien zafada la cubierta de la caja en donde estaba. Mientras esa persona lo hacía, un viento putrefacto entro por los espacios que se abrían en la cubierta, no fue lo que esperaba, yo esperaba un aire limpio y fresco, pero fue todo lo contrario, y lo más extraño fue que no me produjo ningún tipo de asco al olerlo. Trate de pensar en donde me encontraba, respire profundamente, pero me interrumpió el sonido de la cubierta que se desprendía completamente. La voz profunda dijo: "Levántate, tengo que ver en que estado te encuentras", mi confusión era tal que ni siquiera dude de lo que me decía y le obedecí, mi vista era borrosa, solo podía distinguir una pieza de piedra gris, que tenía antorchas en las paredes, y que no era muy grande. Mire a mi alrededor, y vi una escalera de piedra comenzaba en una de las paredes de la habitación, la persona que me había hablado me tocó el hombro y me dijo: "¿Cuál es tu nombre?", me alegré al escuchar esto, ya que era una fue lo mismo que me dijo el sacerdote en la catedral, justo antes de comenzar mis entrenamientos. Me gire bruscamente, pero al verle la cara a esa persona me di cuenta de que no era el sacerdote, era uno de los renegados, tenía su mandíbula en descomposición, y sus ojos eran blancos completamente. Salte hacia atrás, pero tropecé con un ataúd y caí sentado dentro de el. De pronto mi vista se hacía clara, y vi. huesos y cadáveres alrededor de mi, repisas en las paredes con calaveras y velas, y ese olor tan penetrante pero que no me provocaba molestia en absoluto. Me puse de pie y busque desesperadamente algo con que combatir al no-muerto, pero no encontré nada, al ver que se acercaba a mi me arrodille y comencé a rezar, pero mi vista se cruzó con mis manos, y noté que mi piel había sido rasgada, y que mis huesos se habían vuelto amarillos, que yo me había convertido en un cadáver sin vida, pero aún así que caminaba en el mundo de los vivos. No sentía a mi corazón latir, pero respiraba, sentía, nunca me sentí tan perdido en mi vida, no sabía que hacer o como moverme. La persona me dijo: "Soy un sepultero, probablemente de donde vienes eso significa otra cosa, pero acá yo soy el que ayuda a los cadáveres a despertar¿Cuál era tu nombre?" – Yo le respondí: "No le diré mi nombre a un Renegado!" – El se rió y me dijo: "Como quieras, saber tu nombre no me sirve de nada". Entendí que no me serviría de nada estar a la defensiva ante este sepultador, así que le conteste: "Mi nombre es….". No lo podía recordar, no sabía mi nombre, dentro de mi cabeza sabía que tenía uno, pero no recordaba ni la primera letra de el. Me desesperé y me esforcé para recordarlo, pero era inútil, me era imposible recordar mi propio nombre.

El sepultero se rió y dijo: "Jajaja, no había visto uno de estos casos en años!, olvidaste tu nombre, no?" Dije que si con la cabeza, me levanté del ataúd, me empecé a sentir más seguro, más confiado en ese lugar. Y entonces el sepultero me dijo: "Es mejor que salgas, yo tengo que seguir despertando cadáveres, ya recordarás tu nombre, no te preocupes".

Entonces camine hasta la larga escalera, y comencé a subir. Al final de ella, se encontraba como Renegado, pero este se veía menos amigable, me miro de reojo y me dijo: "¿Tu nombre?" – Sostenía una hoja de papel, y le dije: "No lo recuerdo" – Me miro de la misma manera, y me dijo: "¿Causa de muerte? – "Batalla en Alterac Valley" – "Tu eres…." – Se quedó en silencio, y me dijo: "Debes seguir el camino hasta que llegues a un iglesia, ahí te responderán todas tus dudas, supongo que tendrás muchas" – Quería preguntarle muchas cosas, pero entendí que el no me las respondería, que debía caminar hasta el pueblo para encontrar lo que buscaba.

Luego de unos minutos, llegué al pueblo, que solo eran unas casas con una calle principal, pero estaban habitadas por muertos vivientes. Caminé despacio por la calle, mirando dentro de las casas, no eran las bestias sedientas de sangre que yo pensaba que eran, ahora se veían diferentes, más humanos, normales. Miré a mi izquierda y vi la iglesia, había un guardia al lado de la puerta, pasé mirándolo, esperando que me dijera algo, pero no fue así, para él, el verme entrar por la puerta fue más que normal, casi cotidiano.

Caminé unos pasos dentro de la iglesia, era más bien una capilla pequeña, en ella se encontraban varios no-muertos que estaban recién despertados, pero ninguno estaba tan confundido como yo. Todos parecían reír y conversar sobre temas normales, como lo que harán mañana, o lo que hicieron días pasados, o de cómo fue su muerte. Me paré frente a uno de los sacerdotes y dije: "Disculpe, me dijeron que debía venir para acá, que usted respondería mis dudas" – El sacerdote se acerco a mi, y dijo: "Con que tu eres…….., me alegro de que hallas despertado, ya estábamos artos de esperarte" – Más confundido aún le dije: "¿Esperarme?" – El sonrió y dijo: "Si, luego de tu honorable muerte en Alterac Valley, levantamos tu cuerpo sin alma, y lo trajimos aquí, donde tu alma pudiera encontrarlo de nuevo, y volver a vivir….bueno…..más o menos vivo".

Me tomó el hombro, y comenzó a caminar conmigo, me contaba historias de cómo la plaga había empezado, de cómo el se convirtió en un muerto viviente, de cual era su trabajo, de cómo podía adaptarme a mi nuevo estilo de vida, de que el estar vivo pero muerto no era algo de que avergonzarse, de que traía beneficios. Caminamos por el pueblo, y mientras conversábamos, fui viendo casas con familias, niños, incluso mascotas. Entendí que todo lo que yo me imaginé de los Renegados no era así, que yo estaba equivocado, que no eran bestias, ni menos fenómenos, eran, igual que los humanos, por dentro no existía ninguna diferencia.

Luego de unas horas, el sacerdote me dijo: "Bueno, hasta aquí llego yo, tu sigue los caminos y letreros, y llegarás a Brill, ahí te encontraras con un entrenador de sacerdotes, dile que yo te mandó a ser su discípulo, será fácil para ti ya que tu……..tu me entiendes". Luego me dio una palmada en la espalda, y mi costilla sonó como si se rompiera, pero no tuve ningún dolor.

Mientras salía de ese lugar, sentí una paz inmensa en el aire, como si todas mis preocupaciones hubieran desaparecido. Comprendí que mi único propósito en la vida había desaparecido, combatir a los Renegados ya no era el deseo que me quemaba por dentro. De pronto, la emoción de una idea inundó mi cuerpo¿Podrían estar mis padres vivos?, y si fuera así, podría buscar ayuda en Brill para encontrarlos. El calor de un deseo nuevo llegó a mi pecho, tenía motivos para seguir en este mundo todavía, miré mis manos una vez más, sonreí, y comencé a caminar.

**Tercer Capítulo: "¿Sacerdote de la oscuridad?"**

El camino era de piedra gris, rodeado por bosques putrefactos que servían de vivienda para criaturas malditas, poseídas y sedientas de carne. Un par de veces vi una especia de perro, más bien un demonio de cuatro patas.

Ya llevaba unas horas caminando, pero mis músculos no se fatigaban, sentía cansancio, pero no sentía esa falta de aire que se sentía ocasionalmente antes de mi muerte. Me senté un momento en un árbol caído, y mire al cielo. Las estrellas brillaban intensamente, y lloré, lloré por el recuerdo de sentir el calor de la luz del sol, del saber que mis amigos estaban allí. Mis lágrimas cayeron sobre los huesos de mis manos, pero no las sentí, en ese momento entendí que mi vida, como la conocía, había cambiado completamente, que no había forma de volver, y que debía aceptarla, de una u otra forma debía tomarle el gusto a ser un muerto viviente. Me paré y seguí mi camino.

Luego de caminar unos minutos, logré notar una pequeña casa al lado del camino, era de madera podrida, pero no se escuchaba a nadie dentro de ella. Me acerque cuidadosamente, habían velas encendidas en el interior, pero ni una señal de vida dentro. Unos metros más allá, había un campo con sembradíos podridos, vi a alguien caminando en ellos, y me acerque un poco para saludarle. Cojeaba, y no se movía como un muerto viviente normal, me acerque unos metros más, el se dio vuelta y me miro fijamente, le costó girar su cuerpo, pero en cuanto pudo, comenzó a caminar hacia mi, cojeando. Levante mi mano para saludarlo, agite mi brazo, pero el no me respondió, me di cuenta de que sus gestos eran extraños, ya estaba bastante cerca de mi, cuando note que sus ojos, sus ojos estaban podridos, y que solamente podía mover uno de sus brazos. Me acerque con la intención de ayudarle, pero al hacerlo el comenzó a apresurarse hacia mi, parecía desesperado. Ya estábamos a dos metros de distancia, dio un paso más, y extendió el único brazo que podía mover, y con sus uñas me rasgo una de las mangas de mi túnica. Rápidamente di dos pasos hacia atrás, y fue en ese momento cuando comprendí que el cuerpo en frente de mi no tenía mente, era un cuerpo ambulante, no tenía sentimientos. Trate de echarme hacia atrás, pero este zombi se me tiro encima, tirándome al suelo y cayendo el sobre mi. Trate de empujarlo a un lado, pero su peso era mayor que el mío, vi como acercaba su boca a mi brazo, queriendo morderlo, sentí su aliento a muerte humedecer mi antebrazo, pero se detuvo al escuchar una voz a lo lejos que gritaba "¡Sufrimiento!", entonces el cadáver comenzó a quejarse, como si un dolor en su cabeza lo atormentara, pude quitármelo de encima y me aleje lo más rápido que pude, cuando me di vuelta para ver al cadáver, estaba de rodillas agarrándose la cabeza, como si le doliera profundamente, luego esa voz a lo lejos comenzó a pronunciar unas palabras extrañas, y para cuando terminó, el cadáver quedó paralizado, calló al suelo, y de su boca comenzó a salivar, sus ojos se tornaron blancos, y de sus oídos brotó sangre, como si su cerebro hubiera explotado. Gire mi cabeza para ver quien me había salvado, pero no había nadie, busque en la distancia alguna silueta, pero de repente una mano me tocó el hombro, fue tanto el miedo que tuve, que sin darme cuenta uno de mis brazos lanzó un codazo hacia atrás, golpeando a quien fuera que estuviera detrás mío en la cara, la persona gritó, y luego comenzó a reír, al escucharlo di una vuelta diciendo "¡Lo lamento!", y quedé frente a esta mujer, que llevaba un báculo y una túnica celeste. Tenía el cabello negro, y los ojos verdes, su cuerpo no era como el mío, estaba en buenas condiciones, solo sus manos se parecían a las mías. Me sonrió y me dijo: "Tu eres… Gusto en conocerte, yo soy Neela, la sacerdotisa de Brill".

Pasamos unos minutos conversando, ella me contaba de cuales eran las diferencias de un sacerdote sagrado, y uno de la oscuridad. No entendía muy bien cómo un sacerdote podía provocar tanto sufrimiento a otro ser vivo, pero ella siempre respondía que las cosas se me irían aclarando con el paso del tiempo.

Caminábamos cruzando un puente platicando tranquilamente bajo la luz de la luna y la sombra de los árboles, pero para cuando cruzamos, mis oídos ya no escuchaban las palabras que salían de las palabras de mi compañera, y mis ojos se habían quedado petrificados en la figura de algo que nunca había visto en mi vida anterior, ni en esta. Esta gigante criatura, que estaba en descomposición, tenía una especia de hoyo en su estomago, y sus tripas estaban al descubierto. Segundos después, logré ver a la criatura completa, tratando de no fijarme en los detalles que tanto llamaban la atención, parecía ser un conjunto de cadáveres enorme, pero que aun así tenía pensamientos y podía sentir, y a decir la verdad era bastante amigable. Neela me grito desde muy lejos: "¡Es por acá!" – con una sonrisa de burla en su cara. Me había quedado pasmado en frente del gigante con la boca abierta, lo mire de nuevo y le dije: "Lo siento mucho, es que…" – pero me interrumpió y dijo con una voz grave: "No te preocupes, me pasa seguido" – reímos juntos, y me dirigí hacia Neela para continuar nuestro viaje.

**Cuarto Capítulo: "Brill"**

Luego de llegar a Brill quede más asombrado aún, era un pueblo pequeño, rodeado de bosques, pero tenía una especie de armonía, una paz agradable. Caminábamos, acercándonos cada vez más a la iglesia del pueblo, en el camino, Neela había hablado con uno de los guardias de la ciudad, hablaron algo sobre un báculo llamado Anathema, que debía ser escoltado a UnderCity esta semana. El cansancio en mis piernas no era el de costumbre, no habíamos caminado bastante, pero la distancia era considerable. Mis pies sentían el frío del camino por el que avanzábamos y se raspaban contra las piedras, pero mis músculos no se cansaban, fue una sensación desconocida para mí, a tal punto que llegue a pensar que flotaba en un aire húmedo y pesado.

En el trayecto Neela no hablo mucho, solo me daba información de lo que debía hacer, donde podía ir, y donde no, me recordaba constantemente que yo ya no era humano, y que evitara hasta el más mínimo contacto con ellos, yo los veía como parte de mi pasado, pero para ellos yo no sería más que una criatura que no había muerto, y estaba en descomposición. Al llegar al pueblo, pasamos frente a un cementerio, el cual estaba protegido por guardias, Neela lo señalo y dijo: "Nunca entres ahí, solo, no preguntes lo que hay, no lo mires mucho, los guardias no protegen el cementerio, nos protegen a nosotros de el¿entendido?" – "Si, descuida ni me le acercaré" – le respondí. Lo curioso era que ese cementerio, esa tonelada de tumbas y cuerpos me llamaba mucho la atención¿Por qué le temían a lo que podían controlar?

Luego de pasar el cementerio Neela se detuvo en el establo, conversó con un tal Morganus, el que le informó que su montura estaría lista para mañana. Le pregunte extrañado: "¿Como pueden domar a caballos?, no he visto a ninguno por estas zonas. Neela se rió fuertemente, y me dijo: "Mira hacia allá, en la esquina del establo, ese es mi corcel". Lo que vi respondió mi duda casi por completo, era el esqueleto de un caballo, parecido al de los humanos, solo que sin la carne. El corcel de Neela era único, lo protegía una armadura de la cual brotaba una especia de fuego púrpura. Giré mi cabeza para buscarla pero no la encontraba, hasta que Morganus me grito desde lo lejos: "¡Se fue hacía allá!" – señalándome un edificio el cual tenía una casilla de correo en frente de el, me impresionó que tuviéramos correo, al pensar esto me sentí culpable de creer que los muertos vivientes eran una bestia más de este mundo, cuando en verdad eran humanos que habían tenido un destino injusto, al igual que yo.

Al entrar a este "hotel" me sorprendí tanto, que me quedé parado, bloqueando la entrada, hasta que una mujer me empujó diciendo: "Señor, muévase, esta bloqueando la entrada" – En ese momento reaccioné, dándome cuenta de que la estructura de este hotel era exactamente idéntica a la de GoldShire, la única diferencia era que estaba húmeda, un poco podrida, y no estaba habitada por humanos. Neela se acercó a mi y me dijo: "¿Sorprendido?, Beryl es el dueño, hace muchos años el fue el propietario de la casa de hospedaje en GoldShire" – entonces fue cuando recordé la vez cuando Baranor me invitó a celebrar mi graduación como sacerdote a ese lugar, el dueño era un hombre joven, el cual nos contaba que su padre había muerto años atrás, en una de las invasiones a StormWind, nos dijo que en honor a el había reconstruido el lugar, y que había seguido con el negocio. Me acerqué al dueño, y le dije: "Señor, yo conocí a su hijo, quiero que sepa que el reconstruyo su antiguo local y…" – Pero me interrumpió un puño, que casi me revienta la mandíbula, sentí como mi cara crujía por el impacto, era obvio ya que no había carne fresca que amortiguara el golpe. Beryl me miro tendido en el suelo, se acercó y me susurro: "Yo ya no tengo hijos, he olvidado mi pasado, y tu deberías hacer lo mismo". Me levanté pidiendo disculpas, y el me tendió su brazo para ayudarme mientras me incorporaba, el dolor de mi mandíbula había desaparecido por completo, como si nunca me hubiera golpeado.

Neela se me acercó y me dijo: "Acompáñame al segundo piso, empezaremos tu entrenamiento como sacerdote" – no me imaginaba lo que ella podía enseñarme, toda mi vida me dediqué a explorar la magia del sacerdotismo. Subimos las escaleras rápidamente, y entramos a una de las habitaciones del segundo piso, Neela se sentó en una gran mesa de centro, la cual tenía solo cuatro sillas, me senté frente a ella, y ella me dijo: "Te enseñaré cosas que nunca pensaste poder hacer, y algunas de ellas te parecerán fuera de lugar, incluso te pueden parecer demoníacas o darte miedo, pero quiero que entiendas que esta magia está dentro de ti, y debes aceptarla, si la aceptas lograras cosas inimaginables." – al decirme esto, me pegue a la silla, como si fuera a ver un espectáculo de explosivos, no sabía que era lo que me esperaba, pero al parecer no tenía otra opción que aceptarlo como parte de mi.

La conversación fue larga, tan larga que al bajar al primer piso solo nos encontramos con el dueño, el cual me sonrió, como si lo de antes hubiera sido solo un malentendido.

Ella me dijo con una voz tranquila: "Vete a dormir, mañana empezaré tu entrenamiento como sacerdote oscuro, no trates de pensar en ello, solo duerme, lo necesitarás" – de inmediato subí las escaleras mientras Beryl me decía cual cuarto debía de ocupar. Al llegar a la pieza, me encontré con un joven, supuse que era más viejo que yo, ya que tenía el aspecto de alguien que ya llevaba tiempo por estas zonas. En un perchero colgaba una armadura de cuero, un cinturón con estuches para cuchillas, y un arco con su respectivo sostenedor de flechas. Estaba ahí tendido, no quise hablarle, y me recosté en la cama, pensando en si esta magia obscura de la que me habló Neela era la cual uso para salvarme de ese zombi que me atacó ese mismo día en la mañana. Recordé que no debía pensar mucho en ello, así que apague la vela que había dejado en una mesita al lado de la cama, y dormí.

* * *

**Comentarios de Autor:**

Bueno esta historia esta escriba con la base del juego World of Warcraft y la quise llamar "Reborned" (por ahora), en estos primeros 4 capítulos quise resaltar lo que es para un muerto viviente, el despertar en la cripta de Deathknell, que es el lugar donde partes jugando con un Undead en el juego. También le di mucho enfasis a lo que es la vida cotidiana de un muerto-viviente, y de esa forma cambiar el ambiente putrefacto que persibes al jugar con esa raza en el juego. Otra cosa que añadi, son los nombres, que si bien son sacados del juego pero no pertenecen a los personajes correspondientes, es decir, el dueño de la Casa de Hospedaje de Brill no se llama Beryl, incluso ni es hombre.

Y las buenas noticias son, que se esta trabajando en la produccion de un cortometraje para esta historia. Se esta recien empezando, solo tengo un borrador de guion escenografico, y algunas ideas, pero tengo el apollo de mi comunidad de WoW, y todo el animo para lograr hacer la produccion.

Muchas gracias a los que leyeron el texto o historia, y espero que lo sigan leyendo mientras voy sacando nuevos capítulos.

PD: El cuarto capítulo no esta completo, le falta un pequeño pedaso.

* * *

Proximamente.

**Quinto Capítulo: "El poder del sufrimiento"**


	2. Chapter 5

_**"REBORNED"**_

**Capítulo 5: "El poder del sufrimiento"**

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté por una luz gris que entraba por la ventana, no parecía como si fuese muy temprano, pero un olor a pan fresco entraba por la puerta entre abierta, a pesar de que no podía sentir hambre ni cansancio, me dio gusto saber que me esperaba algo que saborear al bajar las escaleras. Me di cuenta de que el hombre que dormía junto a mi ya no estaba, y que no estaban sus cosas en el perchero como el día anterior, supuse que viajaba y había alojado por solo una noche.

Al bajar las escaleras me encontré con pocas personas que comían felices de empezar un nuevo día. Me acerque a Bervl, pero antes de que le pudiera preguntar algo, me ofreció un plato de pan y un vaso de leche, le pregunte si tenía unos huevos para comerlos con el pan, y me respondió riéndose: "¿Viste alguna gallina en tu viaje hacia acá? – Baje mi cabeza avergonzado de haber preguntado, y me senté en una mesa que estaba desocupada.

Lleve mi plato y mi vaso donde Brevl luego de terminar, y al darme vuelta, vi a Neela que se acercaba a mi, había estado toda la mañana pensando en el entrenamiento al que hoy me sometería, se paró en frente de mi y me dijo con una sonrisa en su cara: "……Muévete" - Me demoré mucho en tratar de entender lo que me decía, lo suficiente como para que ella misma me corriera, empujándome con uno de sus brazos. Luego note que Brevl le entregaba un gran plato de pan y fruta, con dos vasos, uno de leche y el otro de cerveza, no había bastado con que Brevl me humillara con el tema de los huevos, ahora Neela me hacía quedar como un retrasado mental, me reí para adentro, y me senté junto a ella, esperando a que terminara su desayuno.

Salimos del lugar, y me desilusioné al darme cuenta de que ni un mísero rayo de sol caía del cielo, era todo lo contrario, no había mucha diferencia entre el día y la noche, sin embargo había cierta calidez en el aire, inhale profundamente, y seguí los pasos de Neela mientras nos alejábamos del pueblo, y entrábamos en un camino que rodeaba la casa de hospedaje, y pasa por detrás del cementerio, quise asomarme a verlo, pero recordé que Neela me lo había prohibido. Pasamos junto a un guardia que cuidaba la puerta trasera del cementerio, se llamaba Kell, me saludo cordialmente, pero antes de que pudiera entablar una conversación con él, Neela me tomo del brazo y me apresuro a seguirla, luego me dijo: "Es un largo viaje hasta el lugar donde entrenarás, quiero estar allí antes de que el sol se ponga". Era casi medio día, y me dispuse a seguirla sin distraerme, suponiendo que la distancia era considerablemente larga.

(En ese mismo momento, en Alterac Mountains).

El crujido el pasto bajo las pesuñas de los caballos emitía un sonido relajante, que cuando se juntaba con el rose del viento en los árboles, generaba un calma que no solo se percibía, formaba parte de ti. A lo lejos, el color verde del pasto comenzaba a oscurecer, y los árboles comenzaban a perder sus hojas, se volvían negras, caían, y formaban parte de un ligero olor a muerte.

El general Baranor se detuvo un momento, dio la vuelta a su caballo, y miro a sus hombres, él les dijo: "Pasando esa colina, verán cosas que nunca antes en sus vidas habían visto. Enfrentarán cara a cara a la muerte, pero no teman por sus almas, ya que su puesto en el paraíso no lo tomará ninguna otra, recuerden de donde han viajado para llegar hasta este mismo lugar, recuerden en sus familias, y en las familias del compañero o aliado con tengan al lado, mírense unos a otros, estamos juntos aquí, este preciso momento para vengar a los caídos, a los que alguna vez dieron su vida para que este momento llegara. Ahora les pregunto¿Me seguirán hasta el final?!!". Y luego de sus palabras, un grito de guerra ensordecedor se elevo de las colinas, desde los pulmones de cada guerrero, retumbando en la copa de los árboles, quebrando el silencio, y haciéndoles saber a los no-muertos, que la Alianza estaba lo suficientemente cerca.

(De vuelta en las cercanías de Brill)

…

Neela me llevaba por senderos obscuros, donde los árboles dejaban finos rayos de sol que golpeaban las piedras de pavimento en el suelo. Caminábamos lento, pero al parar en frente de un árbol caído, me dijo: "Mira, este árbol caído todavía tiene una pizca de vida adentro¿Vez esa hoja verde que todavía vive? – apuntando a una pequeña rama que salía del tronco del árbol – le dije que si, que me parecía hermoso como la vida brotaba aún cuando la muerte la rodeaba, ella me contestó: "Fíjate" – y extendió su mano hacia la hoja, cerró los ojos, y me quede estupefacto al ver que la hoja se secaba lentamente, hasta quedar negra, y luego caer al suelo, y volverse polvo. Neela me miro pero no dijo nada, yo me quedé paralizado de pies a cabeza, sin poder decir nada.

Luego de unos minutos caminando me acerque a Neela y le dije: "¿Cuál es mi propósito aquí? – ella me respondió: "No lo sé, solo tu puedes saber eso" – me detuve y le dije: "Como es que puedo saber mi propósito si ni siquiera recuerdo mi nombre" - en ese preciso momento ella se detuvo, se dio vuelta y me miro fijamente a los ojos, por un momento vi su rostro iluminarse bajo la luz de la mañana, se veía hermosa, pero caminar una vida nueva con ella no es lo que quiero, pienso. Entonces ella se me acerca y me dice: "Es todo cuestión de fe" – "¿Fe¿En que debo tener fe?" – "En lo que tu consideres consideres tuyo y puedas creer en el". Pensé un momento que debía tratarse de una broma, pero su cara hermosamente iluminada por la penumbra me da un golpe de seriedad, y decido no hablar más. Neela se dio media vuelta, y comienza a caminar de nuevo.

Diviso unas tumbas a lo lejos, no son como las del cementerio, estas han sido excavadas, pero solo alcanzo a notar palas botadas en el suelo, y unos cuantos piquetes. De repente, Neela estira su brazo en frente de mí deteniéndome, y dice: "Escucha…" – y congelo mi cuerpo poniendo atención en lo que me rodea. Luego de unos segundos escucho un gruñido, supuse que era uno de los perros endemoniados que vi cuando iba llegando a Brill, pero lo que escuche después me dejo claro de que no eran esos animales, un sonido casi frustrante, como una risa o aullido, o ambos. Había algo allá afuera moviéndose entre la sombra cegadora de los grandes árboles, y vi que Neela no se iba a quedar para averiguar que era, ya que se movía lenta y atentamente hacia unos arbustos que se encontraban cerca de nosotros, intente seguirla sigilosamente, pero para cuando llegué al lado suyo, me miró con miedo, indicándome que no me moviera. Lo que había gruñido antes, seguramente estaba detrás de mí esperando a que volteara para mirarlo. No pude resistirme, volteé mi cabeza, y lo que fuera que estaba ahí saltó hacia mí, pero cuando subí mis brazos para cubrirme, el animal cayo al suelo con una flecha en su cabeza, Neela se acercó y lo volteó, pude ver a una especie de niño con cuerpo de hiena, como si fuera un perro salvaje que caminaba en dos garras, portaba una mochila de cuero, un mazo de madera, y muchos collares y cosas brillantes en su cinturón. Luego de despertar de mi parálisis, mire a mi derecha, y vi al hombre con quien compartí la habitación la noche anterior en la casa de hospedaje.


End file.
